Godzilla vs Acnologia
Godzilla vs Acnologia is a what if episode of Death battle. Writer Godzilla2020 Description Whiz: Dragons and Dinosaurs such powerful creatures used in countless media. Known for being almost impossible to stop and extremely destructive. Boomstick: But the ones entering the arena today are among the most powerful. Whiz: Such as Godzilla the King of the Kaiju. Boomstick: And Acnologia Fairy Tail's Dragon King. Boomstick: He's Whiz and I'm Boomstick. Whiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Godzilla Whiz: The year was 1954, when Japan and America where testing their destructive new hydrogen bombs across the pacific. Thinking that it was fine as long as they dident cause a war. Boomstick: But what it caused would make war the least of their problems. Whiz: Godzilla standing 150 meters high and weighing 60,000 metric tons or 180,000 tons for us Americans Godzilla is an unstoppable force of nature. Boomstick: Godzilla's main and most famous weapon is his deadly atomic breath, capable of leveling mountains, islands, cities, planets, moons, BLACK HOLES, you name it. Whiz: Well all that depends on the variant and amount of power Godzilla puts into the blast. Boomstick: Still better than any cheap star wars lasers. Whiz: Godzilla's other weapons include his nucular pulse where he lets out a supercharged radioactive shock wave with extreme heat just in case he finds himself surrounded. And he also has magnetic powers but they would be useless against organic foes. Boomstick: Godzilla's nucular powers are not his only offence, he is strong enough to lift a galaxy, wait WHAT, what movie does he do that in. Whiz: Well he beat Thor in strength meaning any feats of strength for Thor also go to him including lifting Galactus and throwing things across galaxies except on a higher scale. Boomstick: Oh, that explains a lot. Whiz: And he can also has a gravity defying drop kick in his arsenal along with the ability to supercharge his physical blows with radiation such as his claws, fangs, and tail swipes. He even on occasion uses his spines as weapons to impale or slash his foes like rows of swords. Boomstick: What why cant my lizard do that. Whiz: * looks at Boomstick like he is a retard* Boomstick: What? Whiz: Never mind, anyways Godzilla is one of the most durable characters we have analyzed so far. Boomstick: He's fallen into a volcano, survived a black hole twice then destroyed it, got hit by the meteor that destroyed the dinosaurs, was trapped in the mantle of the earth for 5 days and more. Whiz: And his regeneration is powerful enough to grow back his entire body from a beating heart. Whiz: Despite his size and animalistic appearance Godzilla is not dumb, he is shown mainly in the showa series to be a thinking animal even thinking of a plan to beat King Ghidorah all at the same time fighting Gigan and when he escaped the black hole that would require moving faster than light. Boomstick: AWESOME!! Whiz: But like all powerful characters Godzilla does have his weaknesses, he has a short temper which could be an advantage or weakness depending on the situation and unlike the rest of his body his gills are not armored, to add to this the second brain in his tail once destroyed could instantly paralyze him rendering him immobile even though going for this brain could be risky do to his tail constantly thrashing. Boomstick: Well Godzilla all ways finds ways to kill the enemy, there is a reason we call him the King of the Kaiju. (Godzilla roars) Acnologia Whiz: In the world of Fairy Tail, dragons are the dominant species and when one dragon suggest that they co exist with humans a war between dragons break out. Boomstick: The dragons that are for co existing with humans give humans dragon slayer magic to aid them in the war. Whiz: But this backfires when a man named Acnologia abuses his power and slays his ally dragons. Boomstick: Wow what a backstabber. Whiz: Acnologia slays so many dragons that he becomes one with his power multiplying compared to his human form. Boomstick: And with this he, as you would expect slays more dragons and becomes the Dragon King. Whiz: As a dragon he can take blows stronger than a nucular warhead like nothing, level islands without even trying, and effortlessly beat all of Fairy Tail's most powerful dragon slayers and wizards. Boomstick: He even killed Igneel, The Fire Dragon King and took a dragon roar from him hotter than the sun and came out unscathed. Whiz: Well Acnologia sees humans as inferior creatures and wont even talk to them. And just thinks Destroy, Destroy, Destroy. Boomstick: If I where a dragon than I would think the same. Whiz: Well Acnologia's defenses have been penetrated before such as when Igneel bit of his arm. Boomstick: Well this is still a savage dragon you don't want to mess with. ( Acnologia roars ) Death Battle It all began after Acnologia leveled the island, as the black dragon flies away in his victory over Fairy Tail he feels something below the waves. What he saw next shocked him, colossal spines with a shape like lightning bolts emerged out of the water. Acnologia quickly does a barrel roll to his side to avoid being slashed open by the spines but he felt like it was humiliating to have to move so suddenly and followed the spines. He lost his patience and fired a dragon roar at the spine and huge thing lurking under the water. After seeing the explosion he thought that he killed it just for the thing to come rushing at him and to lung out of the water and then the beast stood up. Acnologia was surprised by what he saw, a colossal reptilian beast with dragon like features almost twice his size staring down at him. He knew that if he where to survive this that he would have to fight at his fullest. Acnologia: What are you? It has been a while since he talked but the beast attempts another bite just for him to fly to the side again. Godzilla: * Growls then roars * FIGHT!!!! Godzilla then attempts a claw swipe just for Acnologia to ascend and land hard with a stomp on Godzilla's head as Godzilla claws at his face to throw the black dragon of. Acnologia begins to loose his grip and Godzilla bites down hard on his arm and to Acnologia's surprise the bite not only hurts insanely but draws blood. Acnologia roars in pain and digs his claws into Godzilla's gills causing Godzilla to fall over in the pain. Acnologia: Another dragon, this one seems a little different than the ones I've slain but I will kill it. Godzilla then bites on the smaller reptile's tail and pulls him in close but Acnologia fires a dragon roar point blank in his face as Godzilla stumbles back. Godzilla then roars and attempts to tackle just for Acnologia to fly to the side but Godzilla knows what to do this time and stabs him with his spines as Acnologia spits up blood. Godzilla turns his head to fire an atomic beam to kill Acnologia just for him to counter by firing a dragon roar directly into Godzilla's open mouth causing the atomic beam to explode in his throat. As Godzilla falls in to the ocean in pain. Acnologia: I better get inland so this beast loses some mobility. Godzilla gets up and sees Acnologia flying inland and follows him but he doesn't go ashore like the black dragon expected but burrows inland meanwhile Acnologia wonders where he is just for Godzilla to jump out from under him. Acnologia takes of but is too late and already has his throat locked between Godzilla's jaws but digs his claws into Godzilla's gills again remembering last time he did that to force Godzilla of his arm. As he jumps back he fires another point blank dragon roar except this time at Godzilla's eye blinding him on one side. The black dragon takes advantage of this and claws at the blind side of Godzilla's head and jumps on just to Acnologia's surprise for Godzilla to use his nucular pulse launching him back far. When he gets up he is surprised to see Godzilla's eye good as new. Godzilla than fires his atomic breath as Acnologia takes of but the nucular blast servers the dragon's wing and as he falls Godzilla super charges his fist to give this impostor to his throne an atomic kaiju sized falcon punch which misses as Acnologia is still agile on his feet and runs around clawing at Godzilla's knees but Godzilla finally stomps on Acnologia's tail, yanks his jaws open, and fires his atomic breath in his open mouth causing his head to explode. KO!!! Godzilla then devours Acnologia's corpse and moves to Japan to destroy the country. Results Whiz: Well that was intense. Boomstick: And epic. Godzilla: But I still win. ( Both Whiz and Boomstick jump in surprise ) Godzilla: Well this is how I won you see I had strength, durability, destructive capability, and speed but he was more agile and maneuverable but seeing his cocky attitude would lead him to making fatal mistakes leading to his death. Whiz: Well a, ya what he said. Boomstick: Well looks like Acnologia never stood a newt of a chance. Whiz: What kind of joke is that!? The winner is Godzilla Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Anime/Manga vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Protagonist vs Antagonist themed Death Battles Category:Godzilla2020 Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016